List of Demonic Toys
This is a list of toys from the Demonic Toys films, released by Full Moon Features. 'Baby Oopsie Daisy' *Appeared in: Demonic Toys, Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys, Demonic Toys 2, When Puppets and Dolls Attack!, DevilDolls, The Haunted Dollhouse Voiced by Linda Cook in the original, Frank Welker in Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, and then by the singer Jane Wiedlin in the latest movie, respectively. The leader of the toys. A foul-mouthed perverted baby doll. In the first film, Baby Oopsie Daisy is female, but in the sequel she grows a penis, turning her into a male (though still wears the female dress from the first film in Dollman vs. Demonic Toys). In the first movie, she was just a killer baby doll that used weapons such as knives and guns. In Dollman vs. Demonic Toys Baby Oopsie gained the power to send corpses to the toy's master in Hell. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, the doll is (again) male and can fart and leap very high. It's the only film where the baby does not get killed. He is also one of the two toys (the other being Jack Attack) to appear in all of the Demonic Toys movies to date. He's the only Demonic Toy that said his name and can speak. In Demonic Toys 2 its name is changed to Baby Whoopsie This toy had its own trading card, a 1:1 scale replica and its own Halloween mask. 'Jack Attack' *Appeared in: Demonic Toys, Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, Blood Dolls, Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys, Evil bong, Demonic Toys 2, When Puppets and Dolls Attack!, DevilDolls, The Haunted Dollhouse A constantly laughing Jack-in-the-box bloody clown with razor-sharp teeth. Like Baby Oopsy, he has different powers depending on which movie. In the first movie, Jack is just a killer Jack-in-the-box whose box is actually part of his body, and he can't leave it. He also has at the end of his tail a Baby Rattle, somewhat of a pun on the term 'rattle snake'. In Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, he has the ability to leave his box at will and slither around in a snake-like form. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, he can laugh with pitch high enough to kill someone. He is also one of the only two toys (the other being Baby Oopsy Daisy) to appear in all of the Demonic Toys movies to date, and is the most popular toy among fans. According to Charles Band, Mr. Mascaro from Blood Dolls is Jack Attack in "human form". Jack Attack also appears in Evil Bong, which features cameo appearances by several Full Moon characters, including Jack Deth from the Trancers series, The Gingerdead Man, Ivan Burroughs from Decadent Evil and an African warrior from Doll Graveyard. This toy had its own trading card. 'Grizzly Teddy' *Appeared in: Demonic Toys, Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys, Demonic Toys 2, When Puppets and Dolls Attack!, DevilDolls A teddy bear who, when given a taste of blood, starts to mutate and grow into what appears to be a hybrid of a bear and a sasquatch. The toy may not look scary, but it has a nasty bite and even mutated with help from its demon master. Judy's Teddy from Dolls was the inspiration for Grizzly Teddy. Grizzly Teddy doesn't morph in Puppet Master vs. Demonic toys. Grizzly Teddy made a cameo appearance in Demonic Toys 2. This toy had its own trading card. 'Mr. Static' *Appeared in: Demonic Toys, Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, When Puppets and Dolls Attack!, DevilDolls, The Haunted Dollhouse A toy robot that moves slowly and can blast deadly ray beams of light that burn through flesh in an instant. in Demonic Toys he shoots blue lasers, in Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, he shoots red lasers This toy had its own trading card. 'Zombietoid' *Appeared in: Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, When Puppets and Dolls Attack!, DevilDolls, The Haunted Dollhouse A Blond G.I. Joe based character who only appears in Dollman vs. Demonic Toys. He makes a loud scream and his weapon of choice is his machete. His death was electrocution. 'Divoletto' *Appeared in: Demonic Toys 2, DevilDolls Divoletto is a smiling, cloaked ancient figure that it was made in the 14th century and it makes a robotic ticking noise whenever he moves. He also makes a giggling sound now and then. After he dies it is reveled that he is actually a demon. Unnamed Demonic Toys 'Sailor Boy doll' *Appeared in: Dolls, Demonic Toys This doll first appeared in the 1987 film Dolls, although the doll also has a cameo in Demonic Toys, when Baby Oopsy Daisy commands the toys to attack Mark and Judith near the end of the film. 'Clown doll' *Appeared in: Dolls, Demonic Toys The clown doll made its first appearance in Dolls, which was released by Empire Pictures in 1987. When Charles Band started up Full Moon Features, he made films such as Puppet Master under this new banner. The clown doll can be seen near the end of Demonic Toys when all the toys begin to come to life, Baby Oopsy Daisy commands to attack the Mark and Judith. However, the toys and their demon master are ultimately defeated. Other toys * Toy Soldier * Plastic Hammer *Clown Figurines *Monster Dolls *Monster Figurines *Masks *Big Soldier Brothers *Sky Killer *Death Chopper *Devilsaurus *Destroid *Lionelick Category:Villains Category:Deceased Toys Category:Resurrected Toys Category:Demonic Toys